Deal
by blackmonday
Summary: The monks must figure out their moral standing concerning the GLBTQ through their love for one another, especially of Rai. Sucky summary, sorry. yay alliteration!
1. King Of Clubs

**Dedication AN: This is dedicated to all the GLBTQ out there. You guys are awesome and don't let anyone stand in your way of being who you are!**

**AN2: This is another one of my series of one shots. I got the idea from playing cards one day when I was bored and reading an article on one of the senior's at my high school gay prom. She was ridiculed quite a bit, and so I wanted to make a stand and say this.** **Everything in this story revolves around Rai and this occurence. Everything that doesn't make sense will in due time in the other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS. if I did, do you really think I'd be here right now?**

King of Clubs

Many generations ago, before my father's grandfather had even been born, the Portuguese claimed the land that many now call Brazil. Their mission was to spread Roman Catholicism to save the world, and of course cash a little extra pocket money. They succeeded in both. Brazil is now the only Portuguese speaking Roman Catholic nation in South America: an outcast with the same goal as its brother nations.

And that's how I feel right now.

You see, a few nights ago, I realized something very important—something that would change my entire world, as well as my friends', family's, and enemies' as well. A few nights ago, I realized I was gay.

It wasn't that hard to realize it either. I mean, it was just so… casual. I had gone to this club in the city with Kimiko. Well, we got really drunk and started making out, and then undressing, and then we fucked so hard, you could hear Kim's scream from the Temple (They told me so when we got back). But the problem was, I didn't feel anything. It felt good, but it just didn't feel right. I talked it over with her. She was disappointed to the point of almost crying. I had said that I would love no one more than her, and she agreed, just not the way she wanted me too. I was more of her older brother, she said. I was her best friend.

So, I tried again. For the next week, I got hit hard with Tequilas and slept with at least 2 sluts per night. Still, I felt nothing. Sex wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. And then I saw him.

I saw Jack Spicer.

The guy was looking pretty low. I mean, his eyeliner had smeared by tears apparently, as the liquid had streamed down his delicate face in thin black lines. His hair was rumpled, his goggles were slanted on his head, and his trench coat was one button off, leaving the large apparel uneven. And I was completely drunk. Guess what happened next.

I asked him why he was so sad. He didn't answer me. In my disoriented state, I had guessed he didn't hear me, so much that I was almost shouting. He still didn't answer. Finally, getting some of my senses back, I placed a hand on his shoulder and finally asked nicely, "What's wrong?" He looked back at me with tear stained eyes and saw that mine were soft and possibly caring. He whispered that his parents had kicked him out. And after a brief nanosecond of silence, he had started crying into my chest. I felt compelled to just hold him after that. We never said another word and I just let him cry. I never asked him why he was kicked out and I never meant to. We just had to be.

That half an hour of letting Jack cry was the most emotional experience of my life. That somehow felt better than any sex that I had in the last month. As he sobbed into my heart, I felt more than sorry for him. This boy was the epitome of a hurt angel. And then I knew what to do.

I gently lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes and I kissed him. I embraced the frail boy even further into me wrapping my arms around his neck and waist as he did for me. And I kissed him again and again. For that minute it felt so good. It was heaven. And then Jack started crying again.

He parted as if for a breath, but stopped us from going further. He looked at me with pained eyes and told me, "This is why I got kicked out of the house." I tried to tell him that I didn't care. I told him he could stay with me. But I didn't tell him. He ran out the door and into the night. I was worried for him. I searched through the city, but I had to return by one for my curfew, so it was cut short.

Kimiko had asked when I returned home if my girl search went all right. She was the only one who had stayed up for me. But of course she had. She was like my little sister. Except, she's isn't all that little and instead she's watching out for me. I asked her if I could talk to her about something private and troubling and she agreed. We went to her room and sat on the mess of pillows she called her bed.

She asked what was wrong, as she read my face and I told her thus: "Kim, I think I'm gay." She wasn't astonished, but she was puzzled. She asked me how I thought that and I replayed the scene in my head to her. She didn't really care about the Jack part, knowing that I've handled evil before, but she was confused about why being gay would be troubling. I said that the relationship, if there was any, between Jack and me was bigger than Jack and me. It was my family. It was my friends. It was the balance between good and evil, despite Jack being "only one generation away from good." Unlike Japan, the Roman Catholic religion is full of homophobes. I remember from when I was ten seeing an illegal stoning of a man. When I asked my brother why he was treated like this, my brother said that this beast had defiled God by loving another man. When I asked what was so wrong about love, my brother hit me. He had never hit me before. He simply said it was wrong. And my parents. They would not accept a son that was an evil beast. Look what happened to Jack. And now he's run away without a place to go, probably beckoning for his death.

And Kimiko hugged me and said some of the greatest wisdom that would enable Kimiko to comparison of the Fungster as she stated: "Why not?" She told me to follow my heart, to follow my dreams. I told her she sounded like a Disney movie and she told me I sounded like a fan fiction cliché. And she told me a quote that Keiko told her once: "Life sucks. So do whores. Who said anything about it being bad?" I laughed at Kim and told her thanks. She gave me another hug and told me to be careful. I gave her a peck on the cheek and headed to my room, dreaming about a utopia where I am free.

It's three days after Jack ran away. No Shen Gong Wu appeared. No villains attempted to bother us. And we still haven't found Jack. And even in this stillness, we have all changed.

**Review please! It makes me happy and want to write more. Please?**


	2. Queen of Diamonds

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in so long. I've just been a little busy lately, and I wanted to post SOMETHING up, so I decided to go for the one with the least hits and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own XS. Duh.

* * *

Queen of Diamonds

I stand here before my vanity. Yesterday, Rai had just told me he was gay. I wasn't shocked. Actually, I was kind of expecting it. After all, what other reason is there for his superficial happiness?

But it hurt. Bad.

I love Rai. I'm not afraid to admit it. He's my best friend in the whole world and I'd do anything for him. Except, I just wanted us to be more. Every little flirt left a mark on me in the hope that we actually could've been.

I really should be mad at Jack. He took Rai from me. He took any chance of my relationship with Rai. But I can't, because Rai loves him back. And because it is impossible to be mad at Rai, I can only be mad at myself.

I tried moping in the morning, and crying in the afternoon, and cutting a few hours later. Rai had to pry the razor I usually used for my legs off my fingers. I just cried for that half hour. And then I realized how pathetic I was. I was doing nothing but destroying my image to myself and to Rai by doing that. My temper had flared at myself, and I thought of this solution.

I take a good look at my long ebony locks, skinny frame and developing figure. I turn to the object in my hand—the Reversing Mirror. Since it would turn objects into their opposites, I figured in stead of me being a girl, it would turn me into a guy. And if I got tired of it, I could always turn back to a girl, right? Not knowing any repercussions that could happen if anything went wrong, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Reversing Mirror!"

I looked once more into the vanity. I had short spiked black hair with red tips. My frame was still slender, but held more lean muscle on my pectorals and abs. I took my shirt off without shame for the first time in years, and quite frankly, I was proud of myself. If I was still a girl I'd say I was hot. If I was gay, I'd say I was hot. And thus I am.

I took a deep breath and held my focus, ready for any sort of (violent) reaction that may come my way. I stepped out of my room, into the hallway, and then inside the room adjacent to mine—Rai's.

It was scary. At first he lashed out at me, in a defensive stance at the stranger before him. And then, like the Shoku Warrior he is, he looked into my eyes.

"Kim?" His voice was filled with confusion, distraught, and most of all—fear. He had no idea what had just happened.

I curtly nodded. I didn't feel like I could speak any words that would come out right. I wanted to tell him it was for him, wanted to say how much I wanted to be in his arms: I did neither.

I rushed him and kissed him on the lips and none too chastely. My tongue delved into his mouth, begging for entrance and, in my own shock, he let me through. He examined my tongue's exploration of his mouth with his own, and it felt so good. He wrapped his arms around my waist and inched me closer as I reached up for his hair and pulled him deeper into the rough kiss.

He pulled up for air and broke it, "Kim, why?"

I answered him with another kiss.

Rai had motioned for me to stay in his room for a while, as to not shock the others. I had playfully reprimanded him for the rude comment, whilst he replied it was really to only keep me for hisself. He had gone out to notify Master Fung of the change and request any advice that would help "the cause."

And like any loving Father and Master figure, he privately sat me down and gave me a little talk.

"Kimiko, I see that you have made a change in appearance. Why so?"

I was quite embarrassed, so I just kept my head down. Sure, I'd been in the head of the moment with Rai, but it's an entire question of morality when it's with Master Fung!

He simply raised his eyebrows and muttered, "I see." He took a deep breath and started again, "Kimiko, if you had realized that Hackers UnLtd. Only accepted people with blonde hair, would you dye your hair blonde just to make them like you?"

"No way! That's conforming. If someone doesn't like you, then let them not like you. At least you're being way real."

"Then why did you change for Raimundo?"

"I…" I was speechless. And then I said, "Because I love him."

Master Fung questioned me again, "Do you really? Because, if he really loved you back, he wouldn't have cared if you were male or female." I started to argue, but Master Fung held his hand up. "Love knows know gender. And it is quite obvious you love him, as we all do here. Omi loves Rai as a rival, as Clay loves him as a friend. We are all family here. Sometimes, the greatest love to give is to let go." He stood up to leave the room as I reminisced on his words. But as he opened the door, he mentioned to me, "You cannot force love, but let it blossom like the wildflower, soft and heavy with sneezes and cries."

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Sucky ending- most definitely. I'm still consulting on who I should do next: Jack, Omi, or Clay... 


End file.
